The present invention generally relates to semiconductor devices and more particularly to a semiconductor device having a ferroelectric capacitor and fabrication process thereof.
A ferroelectric memory is a non-volatile voltage-driven semiconductor memory device and is characterized by preferable feature of high operational speed, low electric power consumption and non-volatility of information in that the information held therein is retained even when the electric power is turned off. Ferroelectric memories are already used in IC cards and other portable electronic apparatuses.